Japanese Utility Model non-examined laid-open Publication No. H07-33580 discloses a hand-held power tool. This known power tool performs a predetermined operation on a workpiece by a tool bit and has a rear cover which is designed to be held by a user and disposed on a rear end region of a housing in which a motor is housed, on the opposite side from a tool bit mounting part. An operating part which is operated to drive the motor is disposed on the rear cover. With such a construction, the user operates the operating part while holding the rear cover in order to drive the motor to perform the operation. In designing a power tool of this type in which the user operates the operating part while holding a grip such as the rear cover, it is required to provide a technique for enhancing ease of operation of the operating part.